Amadeus Swietoslaw
Saint Light Amadeus Swietoslaw is an DLC character in Battle Rhythm. Appearance Amadeus wearing is also priest, to follow the path of the Holy Saint. Inspirations He serves as the game's equivalent of Elias Patrick from Rage of the Dragons and Doctor Fate from the DC Universe (minus the helmet), as well as a good counterpart of Alexander Anderson from Hellsing. Bios * Battle Rhythm: ''"Amadeus is a priest dedicated to help those in need. He follows the path of the Holy Saint since his induction to the clergy of the Cathedral of Assumption. Unfortunately, a scandal occured in the very place he serves, when a girl, one of his frequent visitors, has become a victim of abuse by a crooked priest and he's unjustly blamed by the parents of said girl. To prove his innocence, he has trained in mind and body for his participation in the 13th International Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament in order to find the proof necessary to expose the true culpruit for his crimes."'' Relationships Allies Jacob Moses Amadeus have saw evil energy consumed Jacob's mind. Patrick Jones Two fighters are brawl in Order vs. Chaos arrival into destiny while different above heaven. Gameplay Amadeus is great balance while make the martial arts of self-defense, some included for him, is just a priest who make powerful Holy Saint to protect, same Light powerfull. Somepoint as Amadeus' power light can protect. In one of his after-match quotes, he mentions that Adriana's cross neckwear symbolizes her faith in the Catholic religion. As a matter of fact, Adriana herself is a churchgoer. Amadeus' fighting style is Christian Defense, which mixes the Martial Art of Self-Defense with Christian Music. Part of Amadeus' Christian Music is for the fact that he's a priest. Movelist Special Moves * Light Cross: QCF + P (He launches a cross-shaped light energy.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Holy Cross, has the cross enlarged at 5% and traps his opponent at contact by five seconds. * Heavenly Pillar: QCB + P (He rises his right fist, creating a light from the ground to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Holy Pillars, creates three lights from the ground which also stops others' projectiles. * Purge Charge: HCF + P (He runs towards his opponent, grabs and does a palm strike to his opponent's abdomen. Serves as a Combo Opener with LP and MP.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Painful Exorcism, has the palm strike to the abdomen regenerate his health by 10%. * Sacred Defense: HCB + P (He assumes a defensive stance. When his opponent attacks, he counters it by grabbing him/her in the chest and hits his opponent five times fastly in the abdomen. When done in a KI-Styled Rhythm Combo, the hold is performed immediately.) ** His Super Rhythmic version, Divine Retribution, adds five more hits during the counter hold. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Plight of God: QCB, HCF + 3P (Amadeus prepares by doing a religious posture as he says "Time for a divine judgement!" and runs towards his opponent. By connecting, he starts to trap his opponent through a spell with his left hand and then starts to grab him/her by the chest as he starts to do an exorcism act done as a non-lethal version of Shang Tsung's Soul Stealer, removing his opponent's Rhythm Indicator to 25% while his health regenerates at the same quantity and then sends him/her off of his hand to the ground.) Sequences Battle Intro Amadeus is seen with his right hand in his chest and says "I pledge my life to God Almighty." before he goes to his Christian Defense stance. Match Point Amadeus puts his right hand to his chest as he says "May God watch over you!". Victory Pose Amadeus crosses himself and then raises his arms in an ecclesiastic pose as the camera follows closely to him. Amber colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Only one is worthy to serve God's will." * (vs. Carlos) "What I see from you is a strong miracle to be reckoned." * (vs. Joaquín) "You could have choose the woman she loves you instead of picking many of them." * (vs. Rina) "Don't worry, you have the will enough to save your sister." * (vs. Adriana) "The cross wearing in your neck symbolizes your faith, lady." * (vs. Iván) "Brillant but a bit of a troublemaker. You remind me of my younger self." * (vs. Takeru) "An abusive father like him doesn't deserve forgiveness, boy." * (vs. Murdock) "Anger doesn't go anywhere. You need to seek another way." * (vs. Shantel) "For a lady like you, it seems that you have the will to defend yourself." * (vs. Jacob) "Reflect what you have done and clean your state so you can get." * (vs. Natalie) "Trust me, lady. The doors for your redemption are always open." * (vs. Damian) "Your behavior is unnaceptable. Be more kind towards others." * (vs. Garrett) "For a rough man, you need to be more smart. Take it as an advice." * (vs. Reggie) "Helping Mother Nature is the most benevolent action from your part." * (vs. Tomas) "I see, you're going to marry Iara. I will bless your wedding." * (vs. Fong) "Bruce Lee was a legend, and you followed his footstepps well." * (vs. Kastor) "The Holy Spirit has blessed you with willpower, Kastor." * (vs. Don Z) "You're not evil, Donovan, just... misunderstood." * (vs. Doctor Giga) "Begone forever, spawn of Hell!" * (vs. Valerie) "Obsessing for a man who's already in a relationship is not good for your health." * (vs. John) "Tell that one major the opera house is not going to be closed." * (vs. Hiroto) "The demon inside you must be purged immediately!" * (vs. Marion) "There's no predujice just because you have a strong connection with Natalie." * (vs. Patrick) "Sorry to say this, but God doesn't approve of your extremist methods." * (vs. Raystrom) "If you do not follow God's word, that's fine. I don't judge you." * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "I perceive some negative emotions within you, otherworlder." Arcade Amadeus Swietoslaw/Arcade Notes * The reason why I choose Poland as his country of origin? That's because it's the birthplace of the late Karol Józef Wojtyla (1920-2005), better known as the Pope John Paul II. * As a matter of fact, Amadeus story involves being blamed for a crime he didn't commit, but someone else did. The crime: child molestation. Said crime is verily high as it harms the victims' self-esteem, and unfortunately, as part of Truth in Television, it plagued the Catholic Church by crooked priests in real life. On the good side, Amadeus did cleared his name by revealing the document that contains information on the real culpruit: Kazimerz Kosmatka, an infamous child molester, after defeating Doctor Giga in his ending. * Speaking of Amadeus' ending, Klaudia Landowski, the victim of the case, would later learn the martial art from Amadeus so she can defend herself from potential molesters in the future. It helps that Amadeus is a Friend to all Children who wants to protect them from harm. * Fun Fact: Amadeus belonged to a family that practiced the Satanism years ago. He didn't practice it because he felt that the Satanism is basically selling their souls to Mephistotheles, the ruler of the Negative Dimension, also known as Hell, who's currently sealed. They almost attempted him to convert in order to break the seal, but he's saved by an angel warrior from the Heavenly Dimension and decided to follow God Almighty's path, and since then, he currently serves the faith of the Holy Saint. Category:Draconian characters Category:Original characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:Males